Not Another Greasy Girl
by xX-Just-That Girl-Xx
Summary: Kamea just moved into the gang's neighborhood when she met them. She seems happygolucky but no one is ever that happy for too long. Can the boys help her through rough times and get back their old Kamea?


It was just another day for the Greasers on the East Side of Tulsa. They were all playing a normal game of football in the vacant lot down the street from the Curtis' house. Darry,the oldest and biggest of the make-shift gang,had just gotten another touchdown and,although the teams were uneven-three on four-Darry's team was still winning. They were all hot from the summer sun and there was no help for shade from the none-existent clouds. Even Darry, the most fit and athletic of them all,was sweating like a pig wrapped in blankets.

"Hey y'all let's take a break and cool off." He suggested and,of course,everyone agreed. They all sat below the one giant tree and the only form of shade. Dally lit up a cigarette and lit Johnny one right after. It was all quite besides the sound of the boys trying to steady their exhausted breathing. Two-bit fell onto his back in a small thud that made them laugh but resume quite ness soon after.

There was luckily a slight breeze that carried Johnny and Dally's smoke away and let the boys cool faster. The sound of padded paws and claws on cement made all the boys look toward the sidewalk that ran beside the lot just as a black and white border collie came running into the lot after a squirrel.

"Scout! Heal!" A females voice commanded,making the collie look from it's prey and run the girl just as she came into view of the boys. The older of the gang's eyes widened a little as they saw her. She was a sight for sore eyes in a neighborhood like theirs,even Darry looked interested. The silky-coated dog ran over to her,wagging it's tail without a care in the world. The girl only kneeled down and scratched the dog,not noticing the boys' gaze.

She had dark,auburn hair that had random copper highlights pulled into a low messy bun,half of it falling out and cascading her face because it was only just too short to be tucked behind her ears. She had semi-baggy jeans that held her waist perfectly before becoming baggy just as they left her hips. Her shirt was a fitted red plaid shirt that had the sleeves folded to her elbows. She had naturally tan looking skin that made her pale blue eyes stand out. Unlike Darry's cold blue eyes,her eyes were soft and gentle looking and held laughter.

"Silly dog,you could have gotten hurt." She said,laughing gently as her dog whined. She stood back up and stretched. Her dog,Scout,then turned his head to look at the gang that wasn't but yards away now that they'd stood to come and address the new addition to the neighborhood. She smiled kindly at them,not seeming to care that seven "hoods" were coming over to her. Scout stood carelessly beside her,as if knowing that she could handle whatever the boys had to say or do.

"You must be knew around here." Darry said first,extending his hand."I'm Darry.",he introduced. She took his hand kindly and shook with a firm grip for a girl.

"Kamea but you can call me Kam if that's easier." She said as she let go of his hand. She looked around Soda's age,almost sixteen if not already. Darry introduced the rest of the gang,Kamea saying a kind 'hi' to each of them. Her smile was addictive and even Dally had a small,almost unnoticeable smile.

"Why do we go sit down and talk 'cause my legs are hurtin' from movein'." She suggested,her voice was the same as theirs,as far as the accent went. They all agreed and walked over to the tree,Scout in obedient tow.

"So where ya from?" Two-bit asked.

"Not too far from here. My mama owns a ranch just on the outskirts of town and we had a house by that but didn't have the money for the house and the ranch so we moved here. We didn't have to but the only other way was to sell our animals and we wouldn't do that."

"What kinda animals?" Ponyboy asked,imagining the sorts of animals on a ranch.

"Two full sized horses and one mini that we found on an abandoned farm and of course my Scout here."she finished,running her fingers through Scout's silky fur as he rested his head on her crossed legs.

"You ride horses?"Soda asked,his eyes full of interest at the mention of his favorite animal.

"Yep. I'm not one for rodeos but our ranch is set near a thick forest that has a path so I ride 'em there. One of 'em usually runs ahead or behind while I ride the other and the mini'll tag along some time too. They're all really good at following directions. Hey,you guys should come out and meet 'em. I mean school isn't for another two months so why not meet the family?" She said,happy that they were being so welcoming of her.

"Your parents wont get mad at you for having seven boys over?"Dally asked with disbelief. She shook her head.

"Mama's like me when it comes to friends.We just don't get along with them skirt wearin' girls so we hang out with the boys."

"And your dad?"Johnny said,feeling safe with the kind-hearted girl.She smiled sadly.

"He's gone." His eyes widened slightly.

"I didn't know your dad was dead sor-"He was cut off by her laughter.

"Oh sorry,I meant he left us when I was thirteen. He ain't dead as far as I know."She said with her happy smile back. Johnny blushed.

The boys learned from then on that Kamea wasn't a regular Greaser. A Greaser-yes. But not the other make-up wearing,sluttish greasy girls. She was one of a kind. And she'd bring a lot of fun in the East Side of Tulsa.

* * *

A/N-Hey,hey. Okay this is my first story,so I would really like reviews,even a simple-'Nice story'-would sufice. But more importantly,I need ideas for who Kamea should fall for. Remember she's late 15 as in almost 16 so she can be with the fallowing-Soda,Johnny,Dally,and Steve(though he's not my favorite). So please tell me your opinion. They matter alot. One more thing and I won't waste more of your time-The sad events in the Outsiders didn't happen but Johnny is still Johnny and Dally is still Dally.No personality changes. Please give me opinions.


End file.
